


hyugujngv

by Friedrich_3



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedrich_3/pseuds/Friedrich_3
Summary: 伯爵咕哒♀旧坑续补车
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 9





	hyugujngv

怨念积聚成的幽灵被青色火焰肆意啃食，未曾燃烧过就化为灰烬，完全崩碎后没入乌黑的沙土中。焦烧味很快散尽，废弃孔中的空气再次恢复死浊的质感，爱德蒙·唐泰斯抬头看向对面，毫不意外地发现一团鲜亮的橘红。  
她对一群群平地而起的怪物视若无睹，只当它们是遮挡视线的障碍。至于她本身，则是自始至终都茫然地存在着。  
这种情况算不上稀奇，只要他的御主仍在为人理四处奔走，总会有各种败北者的怨念不断纠缠上她；即使它们被毒炎一次又一次烧尽，也会继续哀嚎着卷土重来，再被男人一挥手碾进尘土。麻烦的反而是他那倔强且好事的御主——不愿被动接受恩仇之火的指引，一次次执意踏入险地探求它从何而来，却仅仅是为了给男人点燃烟草——不考虑安全问题的话倒也不是坏事，毕竟借着那点久违的火光还能仔细看看她容光焕发的脸。  
不过，总是鲁莽地闯进来可不是成熟的御主该有的作风。被她安排在迦勒底冷板凳上待机已有一周，爱德蒙对御主这段时间内的状况不甚了解，正想借此机会确认她又一次涉足险地的原因，之后或许还免不了一通告诫，但考虑到她明天紧张的日程，爱德蒙还是认为直接提醒她离开这里继续安眠更好。  
“Master，这里可不是你该待的地方，快点离开。”  
没有回应。往常藤丸立香总会找一堆让他哭笑不得的歪理来支持自己的选择——虽说大部分情况下还真的可以说服他。但这次只有一片死寂，即使他一步步靠近，也只有她纤细的身形在眼前逐渐完整清晰，没有多余动作，仿佛一个精致的人偶就这样从泥浆一般充斥他视野的黑暗里慢慢浮现出来。  
为什么是人偶？  
爱德蒙不觉得这个联想毫无意义，立即停下脚步，然而对方像是因此触发了某种不明程序，突然抬手比作手枪形状，直指他打出一记Gandr。  
“咕！……”  
全身魔力迅速凝滞，栓塞在他的魔术回路里。爱德蒙无法动弹，极不情愿地跪倒下去，上半身也随即向前倾倒。幸好“她”对这个简单技能的仿制非常拙劣，男人并没有因此失去意识。他用唯一还能活动的大脑极力思考对策，只可惜即使是拥有绝境智慧的他，也没料到接下来的发展。  
对方只是跑过来揽抱住他的身体，不让他继续倒下。爱德蒙感觉到一只手贴脸滑进自己耳旁的发丝，埋在他胸口的橘红脑袋逐渐抬起来，之后就是少女的整个上半身蹭着他的身体缓慢上移，带起一阵衣料摩擦的细腻声音，直至与他四唇贴合。  
“？！”  
少女抬头的一瞬间爱德蒙看清了“她”的脸，五官细节与他的共犯者并无二致，同样纤细的躯体要支撑住他有些勉强，正微微颤动着。然而她没有人类的温度，手和嘴唇都是冷的。冰凉的皮肉黏着他的嘴唇机械地蠕动，比起亲吻更像是在无声地嗫嚅，不过偶尔还能听到少女模糊的呜咽，和立香半梦半醒时的呓语如出一辙。“她”又开始抓揉起爱德蒙胸前的衣服，梦游似地拽散领巾，接连解开衬衫的三个扣子，动作和亲吻一样生疏笨拙，但还是让他觉得一阵恶寒灌进胸口。  
难道御主曾经招惹过什么颇有修行的魅魔吗？然而“她”那毫无章法的亲昵却无法让爱德蒙的这个猜测立足。但无法否认的是（尽管他不想对着酷似御主的脸如此形容），面前纠缠不放的少女无疑像一条优美而冰冷的蛇，虽然拥有青春少女的柔软肢体，给予他的拥抱和亲吻却僵硬单调，就像是为了释放赤裸裸的本能冲动而现向人模仿的……他想用深呼吸让自己保持冷静，没想到少女竟因此更加用力地环住手臂，愈发贴紧他起伏的胸膛，手指滑向衬衫的第四个纽扣。  
“岩窟王……”  
幸好此时爱德蒙的双手恢复了一点行动能力。他使尽力气抬起手臂抓住少女的衣领，把“她”从自己身上拽下来。  
“Master，你这是要做什么……”爱德蒙见她才睁开的黯淡双眼又要闭上，嘴角勉强扯出一丝尬笑。  
这样称呼“她”只是想掩盖他发现异常的事实，但少女确实误打误撞被这声Master点醒了。她皱起眉头努力眨着眼睛，琥珀色的瞳仁竟重新变得透亮。爱德蒙猝不及防，下意识扭头躲开她活泛起来的目光。  
或许难以相信，但现在爱德蒙手里拎着的少女，确实又是藤丸立香不错。  
“诶……难道说我刚才……”  
立香的脸刚恢复红润就又变得煞白。她怔视着爱德蒙被“自己”扯开的领口，迅速理解了情况，马上垂下头向他道歉。  
“对不起！虽然刚才身体不受我控制但我真的不该这样冒犯你！”爱德蒙只能看到她双手攥紧合十摆在胸前颤抖，头顶上可怜的呆毛完全蔫下去，“为什么会这样……明明这个念头应该被我打消了才对……不是不是什么都没有！”  
“你说什么？”立香的后半截话信息量过大，但没等爱德蒙问清楚她就凭空消失，应该是现实中的她被这个梦吓醒了。  
手中那份轻盈的重量就这样无影无踪，Gandr的麻痹效果也逐渐褪去，爱德蒙只好起身活动僵硬的筋骨，用力过度以至于关节咯噔作响。他明白方才的幻象如果并非擅长投人所好的魅魔所为，那就恐怕是源于某种她羞于提及的欲望，继而如她所说被狠心割舍，之后却似怨灵一般出现在了这片废墟，甚至在噩梦里也不愿乖乖地噤声，非要在她的记忆里占据一席之地。  
“呵，这对你来说竟然是噩梦吗……”

“唉，今天真是够倒霉的……”  
立香揉着凌乱的头发从管制室出来，拖着身体往自己的房间挪动。她的魔术礼装蒙了一层厚灰，肩上被扯开一个树根状的破口，还有大片殷红凝结在耷拉下来的烂布条上，仿佛她左肩上的骨肉真的已经被削过一遍似的。  
幸好事实并非如此，但立香没工夫庆祝自己的好运气。早晨出任务前在走廊碰到了昨夜梦里被自己“骚扰”的受害者，下意识地冲他深深一鞠躬后就逃到了管制室，结果转移到特异点后脑子里只剩下“就算是梦也必须向他道歉”以及“不能道歉不然连他的Master都做不成了”，只顾着两边打架结果连冲过来偷袭自己的哥布林都没注意到，多亏卫宫先生及时赶来，抬手砍断了那怪物的半边身体，最后代价仅仅是礼装破损、溅了她一身血而已。她不打算把今天的经历简单归结为有惊无险，只想回去赶快洗个澡，然后按照达·芬奇以前教她的方法把礼装洗净修好，再在睡着之前好好想想怎么处理自己这个“欲盖弥彰”的感情。  
立香一向认为自己只是个普通人，但如今承担起了“人类最后的御主”的重任，那么加倍的努力自不必说，就算是同龄女孩捧在手里都生怕掉了的那点小心思，也必须在碍事的时候由她本人果断抛弃。

爱德蒙抬手敲了敲御主房间的门，没有人应。他刚从工作人员那里听说她回来了有一阵子，或许因为劳累早早入睡，才没听到敲门声。  
看她早上那惊慌的样子，今晚如果匆匆睡下肯定免不了继续做噩梦。他环顾四周没发现其他人，就伸手抵在墙上，借着掌下的影子融入墙壁来到房间里。  
房间里还亮着灯，浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声一直没断，看来爱德蒙来得不是时候。他暂且作罢，拉开房门把手想要先离开一会儿，转身时却不经意瞥见了浴室门口的篮子，里面装着的衣服不仅左肩被撕开了一个大口子，布料上还沾满了发暗的血污。  
“果然是……！”  
这下爱德蒙可无法坐视不理，若不是挨近之后听到了花洒的声音，他就要直接打开门冲进去确认她的伤势了。他强行摁住自己后一阵焦虑从心窝里翻上来，习惯性地取出香烟却想起室内有烟雾报警器，只好垂下手来回踱步，烟卷不一会儿就被他搓捻成了几根烂纸条搂着一撮皱叶子的不明物体。  
听到浴室内水声停止、吹风机启动了一会儿后又关闭，男人总算停下脚步，死死盯住凝满水汽的玻璃门。  
门开启的一瞬间少女毫无防备地与他对视，男人那一双金眸里修细的十字瞳孔仿佛准星一般瞄着她，吓得她惊呼着再次关上门。爱德蒙当然也只好立刻转身背对浴室，深呼吸一次后庆幸御主只是把门开了条小缝，使她裸露的身体方才在门缝里仅是呈现出一片模糊的肉色。  
“对对对对不起岩窟王，现在我不太方便见……是、是有什么急事吗？”立香闷闷的声音在他背后响起。  
“啊啊，并不是什么‘急事’呢，等你方便了再出来说也无妨。”  
不把那样严重的伤当作紧急事态呢……爱德蒙笑了笑，把手里惨兮兮的卷烟扔进垃圾桶，可之后一抬头就看见了他那裹条浴巾就出来见他的可怜Master。  
“对不起，让你等这么久……”  
“失礼。”  
事先提醒后爱德蒙迅速移动到立香跟前，二话不说直接扯开少女挡着左边肩膀的浴巾。比起御主实际的安危状况，不管是她瞬间红到耳根的脸，还是浴巾只遮到腿根的事实，都没吸引走他一丁点的注意。好在御主的左肩上只是窝着几颗水珠，干干净净没有任何异常，他这才暗自松口气，又把浴巾给她盖回去。  
“……是我今天一时疏忽被敌人偷袭，衣服上的血是它被砍死时溅上的，让你担心了。” 立香看到他依旧紧皱眉头，下意识向后趔趄了一下，再一次垂下了头，模样与昨晚在废弃孔的情形没什么不同。  
“哼，就凭你早上那种状态，出现这种意外一点都不奇怪。”爱德蒙解开自己的披风递过去，看着她用指尖捏起布料的一边，怯生生地包起自己的身体。  
“没错，我应该狠心一点，不能被自己的杂念影响现在的工作呢。”  
“……等一下。”  
“哎？”立香因为疑惑抬起了头，没想到男人阴狠的眼神直接从她头顶压了过来，让小姑娘一下子慌了神。  
“刚才你说……那是什么？杂念？”  
“糟了……”立香甚至没来得及疑惑他是如何得知自己梦境的内容，“岩窟王对不起！我昨天对你……呀啊！”  
立香根本没有把话说完的机会，身体直接被爱德蒙打横抱起来，刺眼的天花板不由分说晃进她的视野中，又随着她落到床上而震了两下。她的两臂登时被男人单手捉住，拢在一起摁到了她头顶的床铺上，颤抖的双腿困在他的两膝之间动弹不得，就连眼前也被他阴沉的脸完全占据。  
爱德蒙扯下自己的领巾扔到一边，接着便慢条斯理地把衬衫上的纽扣一个一个解开。到第四个扣子时他故意停了下来，稍微松开另一只手放开立香的右臂，又抓住她的右手摁在自己的胸口上。  
“身处现在这样的危机中但又得到反击的机会，该怎么做不用我提醒你吧？”  
爱德蒙很清楚，御主若是想逃离自己的钳制，只需要像昨晚一样，在这个靠近灵核足够近的位置施放麻痹的诅咒，就能让她面前的自己——这个粗鲁的从者立刻倒地就范。  
“不……明明没有你说的这么简单吧……”  
立香原本只是眼睁睁地看着这一切，目光仿佛被下了咒似的钉在他的胸前，昨夜不堪的记忆几乎就要在脑海中再度清晰起来。但当男人被伤疤四处剖划的胸膛从逐渐敞开的衣衫中袒露出来，让少女得以一窥眼前这尊石膏美人遍布全身的柔软裂痕时，那些属于他的、以往仅存于她耳闻中的末路惨象，此刻却实实在在给她的心房上切开了同样的割口，疼痛直坠入脆弱的心底。  
“很好，看来不用我多费口舌了。”爱德蒙捏起立香的下巴让她正视自己，“那就请Master解释一下我作为从者的疑惑吧。以人类之身成为拯救人理的御主，是不是只能抛弃所有‘杂念’，独自一人受伤流血，再迎来自己的终结？”   
“也许……会这样呢……事实真是如此的话，那、那也没有办法。”立香努力平稳自己的语气，手却撑在与昨晚同样的位置上无措地战栗着，“不过，岩窟王为什么会问这些？”  
“没什么，你想如何走下去，当然是由你自己做主。”爱德蒙忽然沉重地闭上眼睛，浓密睫毛一并垂下，反而让他方才锐利扎人的眼线温柔了不少，“我只是……不知道以后还能不能听到你的呼唤，曾经无人知晓的末路会不会重现罢了。”  
立香明白，自己根本无以回答他的问题，男人曾尝尽了苦难滋味，他身上肆意蔓延的伤疤足以证明，对于问题的答案只会比不经事的自己更清楚。可在陪她奔走于各个时代时，他却从来没有二话，分明是深信少女也许能走上更好的路，不会被那重任压垮到面目全非。面对这样的他把那说成是可有可无的“杂念”，自己实在是太过独断与傲慢了。  
纤细的手不由得攥紧了贴在手掌上的衬衫。立香借着这个力量艰难地撑起上身，把嘴唇凑到他面前轻轻地碰上了他的。  
“不愿意的话，把我这个轻浮的家伙扯开就好，和昨晚一样，很简单的……”她总算贴上了他的嘴唇，心里却开始给自己唱起了衰调，看到男人的双眼因惊讶而睁大后，她的上身甚至直接僵在原地。  
然而爱德蒙马上单臂揽抱住她的肩膀，再次用身体把她压进了床铺里。  
立香眼前四散的金星还未完全消失，爱德蒙那不餍足似的吻便紧接而至。他收回两臂困住少女的上身，用唇瓣密实地封住她的小嘴，舌头则趁机侵入她无意间松开的唇缝，抵住湿滑松软的小舌黏糊糊地纠缠起来，直到他听见少女轻促到根本得不到氧气的喘息时才放开了她。不过爱德蒙直起上身后低头一看，才发现自己衬衫的敞口已经随着她的手悄悄地滑开到腹部，而立香在终于能大口呼吸时还不忘催动手指勾开最后一粒扣子。他低笑着干脆把衬衫脱掉后随便一扔，又顺手抓住随着少女胸脯起伏的粗结，完全扒下了她裹在身上的浴巾。  
爱德蒙的目光总算能毫无遮拦地爱抚过少女的裸体，让她本就紧张的小腹里开始异样地发疼。立香因为这身体先自己一步的反应而羞赧地闭上眼睛并合双腿，两手捞起身下的披风就往脸和上身上裹，但男人依旧用手指挤入她的腿根，探进两片薄薄的肉唇之间，在这隐秘敏感的小花园里搅起一阵滑腻的触感。  
“嗯——”  
舒服的声音被少女闷在了自己的喉咙里，原本紧紧靠拢的双腿也慢慢地放松下来。爱德蒙适时地将手指更深地埋进她的体内，拨开一层层细褶继续绵密的撩动。立香夹紧膝盖轻轻摇头，理智几近沉沦但她还想努力拉回一丝，然而男人忽然开始用力揉按她体内正缓缓蠕动的一处软肉，窄小的肉穴很快就在一阵无措的颤抖后紧绷着迎来高潮，随着少女没能压抑住的吟声而泄出一股蜜液。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
立香浑身酥软，半闭着眼小口喘气，头部脱力地一歪靠在了自己肩上。恍惚间她听到皮革和金属一阵摩擦扯动，接着又有衣物坠落地面的声响，之后自己的双腿也被分开，暴露出藏在腿心里的粉嫩肉缝，微微受凉后又瑟缩着涌出一点点透亮的滑液。  
“也难怪你那时会如此生疏呢……”  
爱德蒙轻笑着隔着布料抚摸她的橘发，另一只手则握住自己早已充血发胀的性器，堵住并撑开少女腿间正流蜜似的小口，前端刚进去一半被一层薄薄的肉膜阻碍，他就稳住呼吸暂且停下来，改为轻轻挤压穴口上方的小芽。  
少女刚刚浅尝过性事滋味，此时又开始急促地呼吸，娇小身躯里升腾出湿润的温热，浮在她浴后柔滑的肌肤表面。男人身上修补伤疤的皮肉似乎对这种暧昧的变化更为敏感，也意外地更为渴望。他姑且任由御主“展现”自己对男女交合尚且单纯的认知，索性暂时随她所想，只是咬咬牙沉下腰身，强行挤进了少女濡湿温暖的腔道内。  
“呜！——”霎时的饱涨疼痛逼得立香流下了几滴眼泪，她本能地挪动腰臀想要逃开时却被床铺阻碍，但同时又开始莫名担心起了爱德蒙，就在眼前开了一条缝悄悄地观察他。不过看到男人正脸颊泛红微蹙眉头后，她还是怕自己会心跳过速而再次盖住了双眼，只是头顶感觉到他的手掌后主动顶上去蹭了蹭，又暗自尽力地舒展自己还在瑟缩紧张的腔道内里。  
爱德蒙也马上回应她隐秘的期待，趁小穴开始吞吐放松时让性器慢慢侵入进去，柱身上膨出的血管磨蹭过穴口薄薄的肉瓣和上方红肿的小粒，紧贴布满黏液的内壁搏动，逐渐钻进她湿软的裂隙里。前端撑开一层层肉褶进去了大半后，立香突然呜咽一声，反射性地微微抬起腰肢，无意间腔穴顺着性器的方向上滑了一小截，尽处幼嫩的子宫口一下子撞上性器稍硬的顶端，沾上了不少从小眼里冒出的热稠腺液。小姑娘的身体不由得抽搐一下后便勉强维持着这个姿势，男人及时抓住了她的腰窝，扯来被子垫在她身下，稍作抽离后才又开始浅浅地动腰抽插，每次耐着性子小幅度挺进，再拖曳着吸附自己的肉壁撤出。  
拉扯的疼痛已不再如初入时那么明显，立香转而逐渐被这种肉体之间的叠合厮磨所蛊惑，开始随着爱德蒙的动作抬腰迎合，大腿也自主地黏上了男人的身侧，似乎是在渴求着方才两人那意料之外但又彻底的交融。爱德蒙随即腾出一只手伸向她双手裹着披风攥在一起的地方，只是轻轻向下一扯，那厚重的墨绿色衣料立即虚化成几缕黑炎状的烟雾，继而被悉数收拢进他的手心里。  
立香因为手里突然变空而疑惑地睁开眼睛，没想到男人微微坏笑的脸早就等着她认清现状，见到她脸上几乎让羞红烧了个遍后，他就直接挺腰挤进她的最深处，再度顶上那柔弱的宫口，少女蜜铜色眼眸里尖锐的目光立刻溃散，几句娇嗔到了嘴边模糊成一声含混不清的哼唧，两手失去了依靠后也只能窝在自己的锁骨周围发抖。爱德蒙俯下上身与她缠吻起来，一手轻轻揪起她正晃动的乳尖，每次性器从腔道里抽出大半后就稍稍用力搓捏上面发胀的乳头，趁少女皱着眉头想要收缩小穴时却又抢先下沉腰臀将她的内里完全侵占。腔内细嫩的褶皱被翘起的前端顶开后涌到根部紧紧缠住他不放，性器后撤时再刮磨着男人敏感的冠沟，两人的泌液混在一起被搅出了一层层细沫，就这样溜着茎身被断断续续地推挤到穴口，聚在少女的腿心嫩肉上再缓流下来。  
“要……要去……”  
立香被爱德蒙顶弄得连那仿佛求救的细微声音都缀不成完整的一句话，只能拼命用酥软的双臂搂抱住压在自己身上的男人。爱德蒙也紧紧环抱住她的上身，扶着她的小脑袋轻吮了一下她的嘴唇，性器又反复拍打了几次腔道尽处紧致的小口后，少女又一次绷紧身体仰颚泄身，小舌搭在张开的唇上战栗着微微外伸，喉咙里仅是挤出了几声迷糊轻细的音节。同时男人紧贴在她的宫口上颤抖着射精，一股股浓白的浊液涌进了少女还在蠕动的子宫里。  
爱德蒙摁住立香的腰肢慢慢从她体内撤出，顶端与穴口分离的瞬间少女闷哼了一声，全身松弛下来后整个人几乎陷进了床褥里。她那稚嫩微肿的腔道还在轻轻吮动，暂时维持着无法闭合的状态，透过被撑开的肉缝能看到白浊的黏液蓄积在小穴尽处，正缓慢地往外垂流。  
立香软塌塌地挂在爱德蒙身上，由他抱着去往浴室，半路上就沉下眼皮睡着了。

咖啡香气里仿佛也带着兴奋物质，很快就把立香从床上拽了起来。她一睁开眼睛就看到了爱德蒙的背影，尽管他出现在这里是个简直再正常不过，但少女还是在考虑原因时自然而然地联想到昨晚的事情，马上就缩回被窝把自己包得严严实实。  
“不对，明明昨天有什么非常违和的地方……”  
果然现在不是害羞的时候。立香爬出被子简单穿上几件衣服，咳了一声后尽量镇定地开口：  
“岩窟王，你是怎么知道我前天晚上做了什么梦的呢？”  
男人手里的咖啡壶滞在半空，接着又是一阵沉默，让立香不禁怀疑自己是不是踩到了老虎尾巴。  
“……呵，大概是因为敌不过你吧。”  
“哎？难道是在监狱塔里受的伤又复发了吗？！让我看看……”  
“傻瓜，从者的伤怎么会留下什么痕迹……”  
结果两人共度的第一个早晨充满了慌乱，不仅立香在修理魔术礼装时魔力怎么都送不上去，咖啡也因为倒得过满而洒了不少。


End file.
